


I Just Want To Help

by Fainicpri



Category: Shabbie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shabbie, Shane and Gabbie Fanfic, breakfast date, don't read if eating disorders trigger you please, things might get weird, throwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fainicpri/pseuds/Fainicpri
Summary: Gabbie and Shane have a breakfast date that ends in disaster.





	1. Collabing is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

Gabbie was stressed as hell. She was always in a constant state of stress, but this was beyond that. She couldn't think about anything or anyone besides Shane. It was silly of her to think of him in any other way that wasn't strictly platonic; she knew that, but it was hard when all she wanted to do at night was get off to the makeout collab that they did in January. It had been nine months since then and she felt pathetic that she still wanted him, she wanted desperately to be near him. They had been messaging back and forth ever since that collab, they talked every day, but she knew Shane could never be attracted to her. He spent a lot of nights messaging her about the dates he had been on and how most of them were disasters. It broke her heart every time her phone would light up with a picture of one of his dates and a caption that read: "What do you think?"

Her phone buzzed and Shane's message popped up on the screen.

Shane: Hey Gabbie, still want to collab today? I’m buying pancakes to lure you to my house. ;)

Gabbie: Ugh. you know I can't resist pancakes, daddy. Be over soonish. ;))

Shane: You know I know what you like bbygurl. We’re using the tears of our shippers as syrup 

Gabbie: That’s dark even for you, can’t wait 

She spent an absurd amount of her time getting ready because she wanted him to notice her. Usually, she only put this much effort in to feel good about herself. It gave her the confidence that she needed to be able to do this collab. She applied her makeup perfectly, she straightened her hair, put on cute underwear and an outfit that increased her confidence, and she put a choker around her neck. She sent a text to Liza and then called an Uber.

Gabbie: BABY, help help help! I'm freaking tf out 

Liza: What did you do now, Gabbie? 

Gabbie: I'm collabing with Shane today. Send help

Liza: GET THAT DICK, BABY! yesss let me know if you smash lmao

Gabbie: He's not into me like that, you nerd.

Liza: Uhmmmmmmm he is. He would smash. I would smash. David would smash. Literally, everyone would smash cause you a 10 shawty!

Gabbie rolled her eyes as she got into the car and told the driver Shane's address. She would have driven herself because she has bad luck with ubers, but she has even worse luck with driving. She figured she would have less chance of death if she took an uber. The driver tried to make small talk on the way, but she felt queasy and was afraid that if she opened her mouth then the coffee she drank this morning would be all over the backseat of this man's car. He pulled up to Shane's house and she thanked him as she tried to exit the car with her seatbelt still secure around her. She thought about how she could use that as clickbait later; "UBER DRIVER HELD ME HOSTAGE WITH A SEATBELT" would be perfect.  
"SHANE? I'm coming in!" She shouted. She closed his door behind her and looked around the room. She wasn't sure where he was and she was too awkward to explore his house without him knowing she was there. He could be masturbating or something and she wasn't sure she would be able to cope with seeing his dick because it would immediately be added to her spankbank and she already wanted him intensely. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” Came Shane’s booming voice from the next room. She walked in to see him stacking takeout boxes in a neat pile so that they wouldn’t be seen while the camera was rolling. She imagined that these boxes contained the pancakes that she was promised, but she would have shown up without the temptation of pancakes and she wondered if Shane had a clue that she was there simply because he was. He looked up from the boxes and gave her a broad smile that made his eyes crinkle in a way that never failed to make her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. “You wanna get to the collab before the pancakes get cold?”

“I’m ready for pancakes at any time and you know that, Shane.” She said with humor in her voice. He exhaled out of his nose and replied “me” before switching the camera on. She sat down on the stool beside the one that he was sitting on and waited for him to start the video with his usual “Hey what’s up you guys? Yes!” or some variation of that and she put on her upbeat-GabbieShow-persona to make the video more enthusiastic. They started with the Frosted Flake pancake and by the end had eaten five different types. Gabbie felt like she had syrup in her veins instead of blood. She looked over at Shane as he turned the camera off and noticed that he was shaking. “Shane? Shane, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll just… uh… I’ll be right back, okay? Wait here.” He practically ran out of the room and she was left to tidy up the mess that they made, she wasn’t sure how pancake ended up on the ceiling, but she knew it would be a bitch to clean. She got the broom and was about to aim for the piece of pancake when she heard a heart-wrenching noise coming from the direction that Shane disappeared to. She crept quietly out of the kitchen, through the hallway, and towards the bathroom door. She knew in her soul that Shane was in there, but stopped to listen as she tried to pinpoint exactly where the noise was coming from. Maybe those weren’t the noises that she thought they were, maybe this was an entirely different set of noises than the ones that she had become so accustomed to in her own bathroom. She heard it again and put her ear to the bathroom door, but held a hand over her mouth to stop the noises of horror that threatened to escape.


	2. Without Taking Her Clothes Off

She heard the sounds of retching, the splatter of vomit hitting water in the toilet, and the agony in his smothered sobs while he simultaneously tried to catch his breath. She managed to overcome her own eating disorder last year and was convinced that Shane had gotten his under control years ago... until now. He was still battling and she felt like a weight was placed on her chest. How awful of a friend was she for not realizing sooner? She knocked softly on the door, trying not to startle him or make him feel like an animal caught in a trap.

“Shane, please open the door. I need t...” her voice caught in her throat as the door flew open violently.  
He supported himself on the door frame and greeted her with a brilliant smile as if nothing happened. As if she hadn’t just heard him. It was a handsome smile, but it didn’t look sincere like the one that lit up his face when she walked in at the start of their day. She noticed the sweat all over his pale face. He tried to rush by her with his entire body shaking and a soft whisper of “sorry for taking so long, bathroom’s all yours.”

She stepped in his way with her palms to his chest. “Shane, baby... babe, I don’t want you to lie to me when I ask you this... how is your recovery going?”

Shane’s smile was gone and Gabbie slid her hands down his chest and around to his back so that she could hold his body to hers in order to radiate comfort for him. He was so important to her and the love that she had for this man was making her insides bubbly with the strength of it.

“You’re such a great person, Shane. You’re so important. You mean so much to me.” She whispered things like that in his ear for what felt like hours and she would have done it for years if he needed to hear it. His shaking calmed, but they didn’t let each other go more than an inch. She craved being near him and when he moved his hands to her hair to run his fingers through it, she felt her entire body heat up.

“Would you... lay down with me? We can talk about it. I’m just exhausted and I want you to stay beside me. You’re warm.” He spoke so quietly and there was no confidence in his voice like there had been before.  
“Oh sweetheart, of course I’ll stay with you. C’mon.” She pulled him away from the bathroom door and upstairs to his bedroom. She briefly thought about all the people he might have had in his bed. All of the men and women that he held in his arms. She laid down in his arms regardless. They talked for a long time about his recovery and what he thought of himself and what she thought of him. His recovery would be going really great up until he ate a lot for a video and then the guilt would settle into his bones. He was terrified of the idea that he would become as big as he used to be.

“Shane, you’re my favorite person in the whole world and I want you to get better. Maybe we can talk to your therapist and go from there.” He was hesitant, but he agreed. He held her close to reassure himself that she wouldn’t leave. He felt her warmth and scooted even closer so that they were basically one person.  
“Shane...” she felt it. It was pressing against her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was shocked because she couldn’t comprehend how he could be turned on with her near him.  
He moved his hand underneath her chin and lifter her face to meet his.

“I’m sorry that you had to see me like that. I’m sorry that breakfast was ruined. I’m sorry that I want to be inside you so badly and I want to make you feel the love that I have for you in the only way I know how. I’m not good at this shit and I know that we shouldn’t...”  
She kissed him with no hesitation. There were no words within her vocabulary to convey what she wanted to say to him, so she moved her lips with his and reveled in the feeling of them pressed together so completely.


End file.
